The Soul Mate Watch
by xxdumbblondiexx
Summary: What if there was a watch that counted down the days, hours, and minutes till' you met your soul mate? A simple present from Trish has Ally a little shaken and not fully convinced of it powers. /One Shot./ Read and Review!


**The Soul Mate Watch**

"Trish, the marketing world has sucked you in once again" 15 year old Ally Dawson exclaimed as her best friend Trish attached the watch to Ally's left wrist.

"Shut up it's cute" Trish snaps.

"It's a waste of money," Ally said, trying to pry the watch off of her.

Her best friend grabs her wrist before she pulls it right off. "Stop it! Please keep it on, for me?"

The brunette lets out a heavy sigh as she leans back into her desk chair. "Fine, if it makes you happy. How exactly does this thing work?"

"Look at what the watch says." Trish answered.

Ally examines the colorful watch and reads off "1 day 0 hours 17 minutes."

"So in one day and seventeen minutes you'll meet the person you're supposed to be with for the rest of your life!" the Latina squeals, her curls bouncing everywhere.

Although Ally didn't want to believe that was true, it still made her pretty nervous. She started to itch her ankles with her feet as the desk chair got really uncomfortable for her. Was she really going to meet her soul mate in a span of 24 hours? Ally wondered what he'd be like. Surely, he'd be into music as much as she is. Maybe he sings. She could imagine him wearing a necklace all the time. Something that was like his trademark but it was odd to everyone. Like a whistle on a chain. Ally chuckles to herself at her crazy imagination. I mean, the perfect guy isn't out there. That's just a load of crap they draw girls into so they'll watch chick flicks and junk food as they sob about Noah from "The Notebook" not actually being a physical being to whom they can have a relationship with. Still, the thought of meeting her supposed soul mate was actually really nice...and nerve wracking.

Trish left around twenty minutes ago and told Ally she'll be there tomorrow when Ally's soul mate walks through the doors of Sonic Boom. Ally rolled her eyes secretly hiding her optimistic mind about the whole spew.

* * *

Ally was jotting down some potential lyrics as Trish walked in wearing a ridiculous cupcake headband and apron with "Cupcake City" on the front of it.

" Hey Ally! Guess who got a job at Cupcake City?" she exclaims throwing up her arms in a obnoxious pose with a vanilla cupcake in one hand.

"Hey Trish, there's no eating in the store...but I do like cupcakes gimme that!" Ally said and she takes in a bite of the vanilla cake and frosting.

Trish takes the cupcake out of Ally's hands and wipes her frosting covered mouth with her sleeve. Ally gives her a "what the heck" type of look as Trish begins her lecture, "Ally! Don't get food all over yourself before your soul mate shows up! You should've seen your lips! They looked like sp-"

"TRISH!" Ally shouted, covering her ears from hearing anything else out of her perverted friend's mouth.

Customers turned their heads to the screaming teenager as she gave them a timid smile and a harsh glare to her giggling friend. Suddenly, Trish grabs her wrist and looks at the watch, "5 minutes to go sister, how do ya feel?"

Ally looks down at her feet. The songwriter was jittery all throughout the day, dropping the customers change on numerous occasions.

"I uh- don't know exactly. A little scared." Ally whispers softly, just for Trish's ears.

She places a reassuring hand on her shoulder when her phone rings, "Whoops. Gotta take this." then she walks to another corner of the store.

_4 minutes_

"Guess who found 37 more cents?" Mr. Dawson, father of Ally, exclaimed as he walked happily into Sonic Boom.

"Dad stop taking money out of the mall fountain, those are people's wishes!" Ally throws back at him.

"Well my wish came true, I have 37 more cents!" Mr. Dawson said cheerfully.

"Speaking of wishes, is there any way I could put a piano up in my practice room? The one I have is older than you." Ally pleads, leaning up against the black grand piano on display in the store.

_3 minutes_

"Honey I know you love music but the odds of making it in the music business are like a bazillion and one." he sighs, placing a hand on Ally's shoulder.

Ally sighs and looks down at her shoes knowing she couldn't argue further. Mr. Dawson wanders somewhere upstairs while Ally takes her spot back at the counter.

_2 minutes_

She nervously checks her outfit for the 7th time today. She was wearing a yellow shirt, brown belt, floral skirt,jean vest,brown rider boots, and white socks that peaked just above the top of her boots. It was the cutest outfit she owned and she hoped it would do for her "soul mate"...considering it actually happens of course.

To distract herself, she rearranged the harmonicas in the clear case within the cashier counter, organizing them by color and brand.

_1 minute_

She sighs loud as she places her head in the palm of her hand. It was all marketing lies, why did she even care? No one could create a watch that told you how long it was until you met your soul mate. That's absolutely ridiculous. But Ally does love the idea of love. She knew sappy chick flicks weren't practical but a sweet guy in her life wouldn't be so terrible. Someone to write music about, someone to have crazy adventures with, maybe he would even have a friend so Trish wouldn't be a third wheel. She smiled to herself at her wild fantasies about life. But it surely calmed her down a lot.

_30 seconds_

Ally noticed a suspicious red head holding a video recorder. He was filming something but she couldn't see through the staircase as to what exactly he was doing. Ally just shrugged her shoulders and opened up her songbook once again to play with this new song she was working on called 'Double Take'.

_10_ _seconds_

"Ugh Ally, that was work. I gotta go. Apparently being there is a part of the job." Trish rolled out in an annoyed tone and a "Pfft" as she walked out of the store.

Ally laughed and shook her head at her lazy best friend. That girl will never keep a job. What if someone hired her as a manager of a band or a singer? Ha. They would fire her before she even booked a gig.

_5, 4, 3, 2 , 1._

The sound of loud drums crashing filled Ally's ears. She turns around to see the red head and apparently his film project banging on the green set of drums in the corner of the store.

"Hey. Hey!" Ally yelled, though the drums blocked her out.

Ally stormed over to the annoying teenage boy and whistled loudly in the blond's ear. " Did you not see the "Please Do Not Play The Drums" sign?" she asks annoyed to high heaven.

"That's okay, I'm an awesome drummer!" the boy responds.

With an eyeroll, Ally snaps back with "What you just said has nothing to do with what I just said. Are those corndogs?"

"Yep!" the boy says, taking a bite out of one of them and moaning at the taste.

"Ew. Do you know how dirty those drums are AND how unhealthy corndogs are? Ugh there's no food allowed in here!" Ally huffed out as she paced away from drummer boy.

The rest of the teenage boys' visit to Sonic Boom included the blond being a cocky but talented kid ranting about how they didn't have money to buy the instruments for their music video and the red head blowing a harmonica into an old woman's mouth, causing her to choke and spit it right back out.

And yet somewhere in the mist of it all, Ally's watch went off but she was too busy dealing with reckless boys to even notice. She checked it that night and believed that she was right, it was just a marketing scam to help hopeless romantics. The colorful watch was supposed to be throw into the trash can but accidentally ended up in a box filled with other little trinkets that were important to Ally.

* * *

_20 years in the future._

"Baby I'm home!" Austin yells from the front door as he takes off his leather jacket and sets his keys in the bowl.

Ally Moon waddled up to her husband and kissed his lips briefly. "Hey how was rehearsal?"

"Same old same old. They actually brought up me singing some of my old songs like 'Double Take'...the one that started it all!" He said cheerfully as he booped Ally's nose.

" Don't boop my nose honey." she deadpans.

Austin chuckles lightly at her annoyed tone and walks into their bedroom, changing into some comfier clothes.

Over the past 20 years, a lot has happened. Austin's career and Ally's both sky rocketed and now they live in a huge beach house on the Miami beach. They trial dated when they were 16 but gave up too quickly if you asked them now. After Austin left for his first tour, they decided that they were most definitely meant for each other and have been together ever sense. They graduated and moved off to attend MUNY while Dez went to a school in Boston for film making and Trish went to a school in LA for Fashion design. The friends kept in touch during those four years and they kept Austin and Ally's career at a steady pace so they could get through college easily. Austin proposed to Ally the day of graduation and she happily agreed to be Mrs. Moon. It took a while but Dez and Trish figured out that while being across the country from each other, they missed one another like crazy. So when we all moved back to Miami, they started a relationship...something that shocked us all. Now, Austin and Ally are happily married and expecting their first daughter very soon. Trish and Dez are engaged to get married in the fall. They ended up all becoming neighbors, they really didn't get tired of Team Austin and Ally still going strong.

A few days later, Austin and Ally decided it was time to clean out their closet. Austin did most of the labor though because well Ally was carrying a human in her and Austin didn't want to push her too hard. So she simply grabbed a chair from the kitchen and watched as her husband's biceps flexed when he reached for a box on a higher shelf. Needless to say, Ally was enjoying herself.

"Ally do you really need this many high heels? You're pregnant for god's sake when do you ever want to wear heels?" Austin said, scooting another shoe box to the side.

"Well if you weren't so freakishly tall, I wouldn't have a reason to wear them!" Ally laughed.

"Okay okay, fair enough." Austin chuckled, moving on to the next shelf.

As he checked every shoe box, showing them to Ally for the approval of keeping, he came across a shoe box that was filled with something other than shoes.

"Um Ally?" Austin said, showing her the box.

Ally gasped as she realized her little keepsake box she's had since she was a teenager. She immediately grabbed it and starting rummaging through it. Austin kneeled down to her level, curious himself on what exactly was in there. The box contained an arrangement of things from necklaces from Grandma Dawson, ticket stubs from Austin's concerts, a picture of them from high school of Austin pushing Ally on a swing set in the nearby park, an autograph from Ally's favorite author, etc.

She smiled as she explained each thing to Austin. It brought back a lot of happy memories and Austin even laughed at his teenage haircut.

"Was I trying to impersonate Justin...Justin Bieber? That was his name right?" Austin asked.

"I think so! It's definitely been awhile since I've heard anything about him." Ally exclaimed, picking up the next trinket.

When moving back a glow stick from her first concert, she saw a colorful watch that looked a little worn. Ally picked it up and examined it close to her face.

"Why did you keep a watch that looked like a unicorn threw up on it?" Austin joked while slightly touching it in the air with his wife.

Ally pondered for a minute. Why did she have this? She could not put her finger on a logical explanation on why she kept that watch. The watched was stopped too. It read "0 days, 0 hours, 0 minutes." Austin looked up at her face with a furrowed brow, "Babe don't stress about it. It's just a broken watch."

She shrugs as Austin takes the watch from her hands and walks around her chair and out the closet door to dispose of it. And that's when it hit her.

_Trish gave me that watch when I was fifteen. It was a soul mate watch or something along those lines. It counted down to when you would meet your soul mate. I remember it was on it's last few seconds and then someone was banging on the dru-_ **"AUSTIN WAIT!"** Ally screamed as she jumped from her chair and waddled out to the kitchen where the trashcan was.

Austin took his foot off the pedal to open the lid of the trashcan and ran to his wife and caressed her cheeks in his hands, the watch rubbing up against her ear.

"Th-that watch i-it worked!" She exclaimed.

"Well yes Ally I'm sure it did at one point in time." Austin rolled his eyes and proceeded to throw it away.

"Austin don't pitch it! Let me explain!" Ally cried out, a little exhausted from her fast walk to the kitchen.

Austin let out a deep breath and sat on the kitchen counter in front of where Ally was standing and asked "Well?"

"Okay so you see Trish gave me that watch when I was 15 so freshmen year" She starts.

"The year we met," Austin smiles.

Ally blushes, "Yes and the watch apparently counted down the days until you met your soul mate."

Austin furrowed his brow slightly, trying to understand what a cheap scam to get people to buy a watch had to do with anything.

She took his silence as "I'm so lost". She sighs happily and continues, "The watch went off signaling I met my soul mate, the day I met...you."

His face perks up at this and his smile stretches for miles. Ally was fumbling with her fingernails waiting for a response. He hopped down from the counter and walked closer to his wife.

"We should have invited the inventor to the wedding." He chuckles, pulling his soul mate into a chaste kiss.

**bang boom done.**

**reviews make me happy guise.**


End file.
